Napoleon the Fox
Personality Primary Traits: Intelligent, thoughtful, creative, keeps to himself, large vocabulary 'Secondary Traits:' Fiercely protective, in touch with nature, difficult to anger, can be ruthless when threatened Alignment: Neutral Good Speech Accent: Scottish History Napoleon was born in a pack of foxes who isolated themselves from other species, which was common practice in their area of Nolosha. He was nurtured in his early childhood and had a good relationship with his family. However, tragedy stuck when his pack were ambushed one night by a group of nomads. Napoleon was the only member of his pack to escape, and he survived by running and finding shelter in the husk of a dead tree. Once the nomads ended their assault and scavenged their camp for food and supplies, Napoleon was left orphaned and alone. Being only 5 years of age, he hadn't yet learned how to survive on his own, so he endured through innovation and trial-and-error, learning to recognize edible plants like berries and nuts while maintaining his tree as his permanent home. One day, Napoleon was hiding from a terrible storm when he heard quiet sobbing coming from just outside his tree. When he emerged, he found a soaking and distraught cat huddling up against the trunk in an attempt to avoid the downpour. While he was hesitant at first, he ultimately decided helping her was the right thing to do. He revealed himself to her and invited her inside. While she was startled at first, she eagerly accepted and followed him into the hollow tree. She introduced herself as Sri the cat. All Napoleon could do was nod at first. He remained shyly silent until hours later when he broke the silence to inform her in kind of his name. She immediately declared them friends, and they waited out the storm, slowly adjusting to each other's company. From that day on, the two were inseparable. Sri taught Napoleon how to catch fish in a nearby river, and he showed her how to forage fruit from bushes and trees. Together, the two thrived on their own. After a few failed attempts to join other packs of both species, they resigned themselves to being pariahs. It wasn't until they met Lance the dragon that they were finally welcomed into a community. Lance was starting a haven for misfits in Naku Forest simply called Naku Village. Sri happily accepted his invite, and while Napoleon was apprehensive at first, he joined her and the village, eventually adjusting to a life with other species. Special Skills Intelligence Nature sense Architecture Role in the community during peace Roll in the Marauder Wars Notable Relationships Sri the Cat Corinne the Raccoon Yafeu the Eagle Gallery napoleonprofile.png|Napoleon's initial profile (updated with markings) furries6.jpg|Napoleon swing-hugs Sri in a playful manner napoleon3.jpg|A simple image of Napoleon (original artist: Yolin) furries8.png|Napoleon explaining how things will get better when Sri gets upset nakuwar1.png|Akinori bandages Napoleon after an arrow shot debilitates him and scolds him for trying to walk on it despite his injury. valentinehug.jpg|Napoleon comforts Sri when she gets upset. naku8.jpg|Napoleon, Sri, Anuka and Akinori play a game of tackle hugs napoleonmourndark.png|Napoleon, overcome by grief, retreats to the lake for solitude napfight.png|Napoleon vs. a Marauder attacker naku12.jpg|Napoleon and Sri as if posing for a Calvin Klein ad (ooc) Nakuphilosophy.png Napoleonpic.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naku Villagers